El destino de naruto uchiha
by korac1998
Summary: El 10 de octubre un enmascarado ataca justo después del parto de los hijos del yondaime para liberar al kyubi, Minato pelea con kyubi y decide sellarlo en sus hijos el shinigami ve al pequeño naruto ve su vida y decide sellar algo más.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

Konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas, está la aldea ninja más fuerte hasta ahora gracias a su victoria en la segunda guerra shinobi gracias al cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze, pero nuestra historia trata sobre el joven hijo de este héroe.

Era una noche tranquila un 10 de octubre, a excepción de en una casa en el bosque en la cual una mujer pelirroja estaba en trabajo de parto

Kushina: ¡MINATO TE MATARE CUANDO TERMINE! – Grito furiosa por el dolor de las contracciones.

Biwako: puja Kushina solo un poco más – decía un poco nerviosa

¡Ñaaañaña! fue lo que se escuchó en toda la habitación así es el pequeño había nacido

Biwako: Kushina a nacido el primero faltan dos vamos sé que tú puedes – decía feliz de tener al primer bebe un niño con tez blanca, pelo azabache y ojos color lila

Fuera de la casa un hombre de largo de tez blanca como nieve, pelo negro como la noche y armadura de samurái con ojos rojos como la sangre veía todo con sumo interés.

Xxx1: así que a nacido aquel que lleva mi sangre al igual que la de Hashirama – dijo en un susurro

La extraña figura ahora volteo a ver a un extraño con capa y una máscara que se acercaba puso mucha atención en cada movimiento que aquel extraño con mascara daba.

Xxx2: hoy será el día que konoha pague por sus crímenes – decía en tono amenazante pero sumamente feliz fue cuando miro a su alrededor y vio que ahora estaba rodeado de anbus el anbu comadreja se acerco

A. Comadreja: ¿qué necesitas aquí?, el paso está prohibido – dijo serio y amenazante

Xxx2: jajajaja - reía desquiciado – ustedes pequeñas ratas me detendrán – y en antes de pudieran reaccionar los había dejado en KO esto sorprendió un poco al otro espectador pero decidió no intervenir

Ya había nacido otro pequeño niño de tez bronceada, pelo rojo y ojos azules este había nacido un poco después que el anterior

Biwako: vamos solo un poco más Kushina – decía intentando darle ánimo

Kushina: ¡AAAAAAAAH! – en este último grito puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba

Ñaañaña – fue el llanto de la pequeña recién nacida de tez blanca, pelo rubio y ojos azules

Biwako tomo a la niña y se la dio a una enfermera ayudante que se encargaba de limpiarlos y cobijarlos y fue y tomo al pequeño de palo azabache para dárselo a Kushina y lo cargara pero antes de que llegara un extraño le había cortado la cabeza y arrebatado al niño de sus brazos

Kushina al no oír ruido abrió los ojos – Biwako-oba-san que pas- estaba en shock Biwako estaba decapitada y la sangre manaba a borbotones – AAAAAAAH – fue ese el grito que escucho Minato y el otro extraño

Minato preocupado uso Hiranshin no jutso y apareció en la sala vio a Kushina y el cuerpo de Biwako descabezado y a un extraño con un niño en sus brazos

Xxx2: Lo esperaba yondaime-sama – su tono era sarcástico y frio y a pesar de la máscara Minato sabía que estaba sonriendo

Minato: ¿Quién eres?, deja al niño y hablemos – su voz era serena y calmada pero por dentro estaba desesperado ese tipo tenia a uno de sus hijos y a su esposa

Xxx2: tranquilo yondaime cree que yo sería capaz de lastimar un niño indefenso – lo decía con un tono de burla que comenzaba a molestar a Minato – pero tranquilo puedes llamarme Tobi y sobre tu petición toma – lanzando el niño con fuerza Minato corrió y lo atrapo pero entre la cobija que lo arropaba había sellos explosivos

Minato: Mierda – uso su Hiranshin y apareció lejos aventó la cobija y volvió pero el extraño y Kushina ya no estaban puso al pequeño azabache con sus hermano y se concentró en buscar al ahora nombrado Tobi solo fue cuando una explosión lo saco de concentración lo sabía esa explosión venia de un valle cercano tomo a los niños y desapareció apareciendo en la mansión del hokage era un cuarto azul decorado con peluches y juguetes y había tres pequeñas cunas de distinto color eran azul, roja, amarilla cada una con el símbolo senju los deposito en las cunas y desapareció

Apareció en un valle donde estaba Tobi riendo y Kushina tirada lo observo unos momentos sabía que el Kyubi había sido liberado sabia que Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Orochimaru y tsunade y fue cuando Tobi decidió hablar

Tobi: jajajajajaja yondaime espero que le guste mi regalo jajaja – viendo que minato se preparaba con sus kunai - pero primero lidie con el Kyubi o su gran aldea estará destruida Kyubi – decía en tono serio por primera vez en esa noche y al igual que apareció desapareció

Minato viendo que se había ido tomo a Kushina y la llevo al cuarto con los niños – kushi – chan cuídalos - desapareció

Kyubi: ROOOOOOOOAR – rugía iracundo por los ataques de los ninjas entonces enojado y en acto de destruir toda la aldea empezó a cargar chakra en frente de su hocico formando una bola morada de chakra

Hiruzen: eso es la biju dama nos matara a todos – veía en shock como la Biju dama crecía cada vez mas

Jiraiya: donde rayos esta Minato – preguntaba angustiado esperaba a su alumno del cual no sabía nada solo apareció Kyubi empezó a destruir pero Minato no aparecía

Orochimaru: No lo se pero miren a acabado de cargar la biju dama – dijo serio pero estaba asustado

Fue cuando vieron que la lanzo hacia el monte de los hokages cuando estaba a punto de impactar desapareció

En el monte en la cabeza del yondaime estaba el héroe y líder de la aldea el yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze lanzó un kunai al Kyubi y lo tele transporto lejos de la aldea y luego él se tele transporto hacia donde el Kyubi lo esperaba

Minato: Kyubi detén tu destrucción y te dejare march – fue callado por una nueva biju dama estaba volando hacia su dirección la tele transporto hacia el mar solo se pudo sentir cuando la tierra tembló – supongo que esto se ara de mala manera Kuchiyose no jutso - una gran estela de humo cubrió el lugar de donde salió un gran sapo de unos 100 metros de altura llevaba una camiseta azul y blanco abierta con un símbolo atrás, el sapo era de color rojo opaco con líneas rojas, en la espalda llevaba una espada pero lo más resaltante era su pipa

Invocación: Minato ese es el Kyubi? – pregunto con duda él sabía que Kyubi estaba sellado en Kushina

Minato: un tipo llamado Tobi interfirió en el parto y rompió el sello luego solo se fue, gamabunta necesitó que lo entretengas lo suficiente iré por mis hijos – dijo en tono serio gamabunta solo asintió con semblante triste él sabía lo que Minato haría gracias dijo antes de desaparecer

Apareció en el cuarto donde había dejado a Kushina y a sus hijos al verlo levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos cuando Kushina lo vio a los ojos supo inmediatamente lo que planeaba

Kushina: Minato yo todavi – fue interrumpida por Minato

Minato: NO kushi–chan estás cansada del parto no lo podrías resistir – dijo en tono serio pero preocupado y un poco triste por su siguiente decisión tomo a los tres niños – dime como los llamaras

Kushina le dijo que llamaría a su primogénito naruto, el segundo menma, y la última naruko – llévame contigo por favor – antes que parecer orden u otra cosa parecía que se lo rogaba

Minato: está bien solo mantente alejada para cuando termine el sello vallas por ellos – dijo en tono preocupado pero decidido

Así Minato desapareció con su familia y apareció en aquel valle viendo como gamabunta intentaba detener al zorro estaba cansado y con heridas mientras el zorro solo se veía más enojado cada ves

Minato: Gamabunta detenlo un poco más donde se preparaba para el ritual

Mientras tanto los tres sannin y su maestro corrían toda la velocidad que sus pies daban tenían un mal presentimiento y tenían que ayudar a Minato

Jiraiya: debemos apresurarnos tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo angustiado temía por su alumno

Orochimaru: si rápido sabemos que un biju no se puede derrotar es una bestia de chakra la única manera seria sellarlo pero – fue interrumpido por la sannin mujer

Tsunade: un biju tan poderoso como Kyubi no se puede sellar con un simple sello – dijo angustiada

Hiruzen quien estaba callado todo el camino hablo por primera vez – shiki fuin – dijo con semblante triste – apresuremos el paso – dijo decidido a salvar a Minato

Mientras tanto Kushina miraba la pelea de Gamabunta con el zorro angustiada Gamabunta se estaba cansando pero oye el grito de Minato

Minato: ¡GAMABUNTA TODO ESTA LISTO! – después de este grito comenzó a hacer sellos Serpiente, Jabalí, Carnero, Liebre, Perro, Rata, Pájaro, Caballo, Serpiente, Aplauso – shiki fuin – dijo en vos baja casi susurro

En el lugar apareció Shinigami con una bata blanca y con un cuchillo en la boca el Shinigami vio a Minato – mortal tu eres el que a osado invocarme sabes el precio así que solo dime tu petición

Minato: quiero que separes al zorro en tres poder yin, yang y conciencia, quiero que selles el poder yin y yang en mis hijos menma y naruko y la conciencia en mi hijo naruto

Shinigami hizo lo que se le pidió y separo al Kyubi en tres y los sello pero se detuvo en el pequeño naruto al ver su vida supo que el pequeño sufriría mucho a sí que hizo algo sello la conciencia y algo más en el volteo hacia Minato – mortal te perdonare la vida la verdad puedo venir por ti cuando quiera y la verda me da un poco de pereza llevarte hoy – sacando una gota en la cabeza en minato y gamabunta que también oía había quedado para despedirse de su Invocador - adiós – antes de irse volteo a naruto y sonrió

En otra parte Tobi caminaba por el bosque riendo ( N.A: si esta medio loco) – jajajajajaja espero que mi regalito no mate a Minato – se detuvo al ver a un hombre alto de tez blanca, pelo negro largo hasta la cintura con un ligero tinte azul Tobi se sorprendió al ver al fantasma de los uchihas al gran Madara Uchiha

Madara: que buscas causando esta destrucción en konoha y atacando a mi nieto? – preguntaba con voz imponente lo veía fijamente con los ojos fríos que podrías confundir con los de la muerte

Tobi: jajaja solo buscaba divertirme un rato con esa pequeña aldea pero como es que el gran Madara Uchiha esta vivo y si lo estas deberías ser un anciano – la verdad es que el estaba asustado frente a el estaba Madara un ninja tan poderos como para derrotar a los tres sannin juntos sin salir tan mal de la pelea el sabía que si Madara le atacase el estaría en peligro de muerte – pero as dicho tu nieto?

Madara: si ellos son mis nietos pero déjame decirte algo acércate a uno de ellos o a konoha y te matare – dijo en tono serio y amenazante al igual que desaparecía con el viento

Tobi al ver que Madara se había ido suspiro de alivio y sonrió para después reírse a carcajadas – jajajaja hay rayos pensé que no la contaba pero bueno hay que buscar a los antiguos para poder destruirlo todo jajajaja – hablaba mientras desaparecía y reía locamente

En otra parte Minato miraba serio a naruto el niño de repente fue cubierto por un manto rojo como del zorro pero el no tenía su chakra por qué pasaba esto era lo que pasaba por su mente pero le tomo poca importancia fue cuando vio llegar a Hiruzen y los tres sannin tsunade empezaba a curar a Kushina que estaba un poco grave pero Hiruzen fue el que hablo – Minato como estas vivo si usaste el shiki fuin – hablo completamente sorprendido

Minato: no se realmente que paso solo me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera por mi y dijo que me lo perdonaba esta vez – dijo subiendo los hombros para darle poca importancia

Pero lo que no sabían era que al pequeño naruto le esperaba una gran aventura llena de tristezas y felicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Han pasado ya 5 años desde el ataque de Tobi y el Kyubi, en estos años la familia Namikaze se a ido distanciando Minato a empezado el entrenamiento de sus hijos Menma y Naruko mientras kushina entrena a su hijo naruto en este tiempo minato a empezado a odiar a naruto y la misma kushina.

Xxx1: Oye dobe dice mi madre que si vendrás a comer hoy a casa dice que la has dejado abandonada - decía con una cara burlona Sasuke - sabes lo que te espera verdad

Naruto: Oye Teme - dijo serio - ¡Me matara! debo huir, debo esconderme - gritaba completamente alterado sin saber que hacer

Sasuke: Tranquilo dobe - dijo pensativo

Naruto: Cállate teme tú no estás en peligro de muerte sabes lo terrorífica que puede ser Mikoto-san - decía completamente pálido

Sasuke: y si sabe que le dijiste Mikoto-san te matara jajaja ya me lo imagino - decía muerto de risa

Naruto: no te atreverías a decirle verdad - decía con una aura oscura rodeándolo

Sasuke: No jamás - negó moviendo las manos en forma negativa rápidamente

Naruto: bueno vamos teme - dijo empezando a correr hacia el distrito uchiha

sasuke: ¡espera dobe! - grito corriendo para alcanzarlo

Mientras Tanto en el distrito uchiha

Xxx1: que haremos Minato está cada vez más raro tengo el presentimiento que está anhelando poder y me preocupa por naruto-kun - dijo con voz de preocupación

Xxx2: No se mikoto-okasan también se me hace raro ese comportamiento del hokage pero esto empezó un año atrás cuando me dio aquella extraña misión

Mikoto: que misión Itachi-chan - dijo en tono que promete doler sino le decía

Itachi: si Okasan en este momento te cuento - dijo temblando- lo que me dijo fue

Flash Back

Xxx1: Hokage-sama e neutralizado a los bandidos que atacaban los pueblos cercanos e capturado a uno y llevado con Ibiki Morino - dijo serio y sin emociones

Hokage: bien hecho itachi ahora quiero que sigas a Jiraiya en todo momento tengo información de que nos intentara traicionar - dijo serio

Itachi: si Hokage-sama - dijo serio y sin emociones

Fin del Flashback

Itachi: esa es la misión que me dio intente acatarla pero Jiraiya - sama me atrapo en cuanto empecé a seguirlo y me pregunto por qué lo seguía le explique la orden de hokage-sama y me dijo que eso era falso después me enteré que varios anbus habían estado siguiendo a todos los sannin - dijo en tono serio

Mikoto: eso es raro crees que Minato este intentado algo bajo las sombras - dijo con tono serio

Xxx1: Mikoto-chan a llegado tu matador el amor de tu vida el que te quita el sueño yo el Gran Naruto - dijo gritando con gran entusiasmo

Xxx2: ¡oye dobe no le digas eso a mi Mamá! - grito completamente furico

Mikoto: que has dicho naruto-kun - dijo con un aura oscura rodeándola mientras sonreía

Naruto: Mikoto-chan perdón - dijo mientras utilizaba la técnica prohibida INCLINACIÓN DE CABEZA PERFECTA - Ero - sennin dijo que cuando viera a una mujer bella hiciera eso (N/A: hay que entenderlo solo tiene 5 años)

Mikoto: Jiraiya te dijo que hicieras eso - con una voz siniestra - alto piensas que soy una mujer bella - dijo sonrojada

Naruto: Bueno si Mikoto-chan es muy linda y eso - decía completamente rojo

Mikoto: Naruto-kun no crees que eres muy joven para eso del amor - decía con un tono rojizo apenas perceptible

Naruto: ¿amor? es comida- decía completamente inocente

Itachi pensaba le dice a una mujer bella y todo eso y piensa que el amor es comida - pensaba con una gota en la cabeza

y pues Sasuke también pensaba que el amor era comida y se imaginaba platillos que podrían ser - pensaba con la boca echando saliva por el antojo

Mikoto: No naruto-kun el amor no es comida cuando crezcas lo sabrás - dijo mikoto con tono suave - bueno vayamos a comer niños

Naru/sasu/ita:¡Hai!

La comida transcurrió tranquila con bromas por parte de naruto y sasuke se hizo tarde.

Mikoto: es hora de que vayas a casa naruto vamos naruto te llevare - dijo con tono suave

Naruto: No mikoto-chan soy un niño grande puedo ir a casa solo además no está lejos solo son unas cuadras

Mikoto: bueno está bien ve - dijo no muy convencida

Naruto: Adiós mikoto-chan - dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia su hogar

Cuatro Ninjas con traje negro veían como el niño corría hacia su hogar entonces uno hablo

Xxx1: recuerden la orden asesinarlo y no dejar pruebas - dijo en tono serio

Xxx2: mooo no podemos divertirnos un rato con él no se arrancarle un dedo uno por uno - dijo en tono que pedía sangre

Xxx3: tiene razón deberíamos divertirnos un rato con el - decía en tono sarcástico

Xxx4: Senpais el crio escapa - decía en tono neutro

Xxx1: rapido a el - dijo en orden e inmediatamente desaparecieron para seguir al pequeño naruto

En otro Lugar

Xxx1: Mierda debo apurarme siento que el pequeño naruto está en peligro - decía una silueta oscura de la cual solo se veían unos ojos rojos con tres tomes, saltando de árbol en árbol hacia konoha

Naruto iba corriendo hacia la mansión Namikaze era saludado por los aldeanos con respeto y aprecio llego a una calle solitaria donde no podía divisar ningún aldeano o ninja empezó caminando lento hasta que oyó una voz

Xxx1: oye niño no es peligroso que camines por estas calles a estas horas - Dijo con una voz siniestra pero que demostraba una pizca de malicia

Naruto: eeh - dijo confundido y volteo haber de donde provino la voz y lo vio ahí un hombre de tez blanca pelo blanco y una sonrisa extraña a su parecer - no señor la verdad konoha no es una aldea peligrosa - dijo con total inocencia

Xxx1: tal vez te haga cambiar de parecer niño - dijo con voz grave y siniestra esto causo que naruto se asustara

Naruto: espere señor de que h... - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar había sido golpeado en el estómago por aquel hombre - gaaah coghhh - escupió un poco de sangre con saliva por el fuerte golpe

Xxx1: oi oi oi vamos apenas y te golpee mocoso jajajaja - dijo riendo de manera desquiciada

naruto: señor porque me golpeo - dijo apenas en un susurro pero lo suficiente alto para que lo oyera el hombre

Xxx1: basura - dijo dándole otro golpe este haciendo que callera al piso - no me digas señor veamos dime koitsumo-sama eso así se oye genial - dijo con voz sombría y poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza del niño le dijo - la razón por que alguien muy cercano a ti le estorbas te necesita pero - cayo el silencio hacia el aire pesado fue cuando dijo - muerto jajajaja - empezó a reír desquiciado mientras apastaba la cabeza del chico.

Naruto: aaaaah - era un grito ahogado entre la tierra, la sangre y la saliva - ¿porque es malo señor? - pregunto al ver que el pie del hombre había aflojado - ¿porque acaso no es feliz? - preguntaba teniendo la esperanza de que aquel hombre recapacitara

Koitsumo: ehh basura no entiendes verdad no lo hago por mi lo hago porque eres un estorbo para mi jefe él te necesita muerto - dijo con voz burlona y grave pero de pronto un cambio vino en esta el hablo con voz suave por primera vez - sabes es mejor que mueras aquí con la inocencia de que todo el mundo es honesto - dijo más como un lamento

Xxx2: jefe que pasa por que no lo a matado a caso considero jugar con el chico - dijo una voz nueva era femenina pero ala vez producía temor en el chico así que volteo y la vio pelo castaño tez morena y mirada de asco hacia lo que estaba viendo en el reflejo de estos ojos se vio a si mismo ensangrentado tirado siendo aplastado por el pie de aquel hombre.

naruto: qu..ien e...res t..u - decia entrecortado por la fuerza del apriete del pie contra el suelo

Koitsumo: taya que haces aquí te dije que vigilaras junto con tsubasa y kenjiro - dijo en tono calmado pero enojado por la desobediencia de su subordinada

Taya: me aburri no pasa nada interesante en esta aldea - dijo con voz monótona y haciendo un puchero

-

Mientras esto sucedía en otro lugar para ser exactos en la mansión Namikaze minato estaba en su despacho viendo hacia la puerta esperando a alguien siendo exactos a su esposa kushina que había mandado a llamar de pronto se escuchó un llamado a la puerta

Minato: entra - dijo serio sin mostrar signo de emociones

Kushina: que deseas minato estaba a punto de ir a buscar a naru-chan - dijo sin comprender el llamado de su esposo

Minato: no te preocupes kushina el no vendrá a dormir hoy me aviso que pasaría la noche con mikoto y sus hijos - dijo quitándole la importancia al asunto de naruto

Kushina: ehh que raro naru-chan no me dijo nada ni mikoto pero si te aviso a ti debe estar bien - dijo confundida

minato: siéntate kushina - dijo serio y como si no admitiera un no por respuesta

kushina está bien pero que necesitas minato - dijo sentándose - no entiendo por qué llamarme aquí siempre dijiste que no entrara además tengo que hacer la cena - antes que pudiera continuar se quedó tiesa sin movimiento alguno apenas pudiendo pronunciar dos palabras - ¿por qué?

Minato: lo siento kushina pero tu amor por el estorbo que llamas hijo detiene mis planes ahora lo borrare para siempre - dijo con voz que denotaba el haber perdido la cordura

unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de kushina y por su mente solo pasaba una cosa como no se pudo haber dado cuenta en lo que minato se había convertido

-

En las murallas de konoha un hombre de ojos rojos los saltaba a gran velocidad y se dirigía hacia un lugar en específico más bien un chakra

Xxx1: rayos tengo que ir más rápido o naruto morirá esta vez has pasado los límites minato mira que querer matar a tu hijo y tu kushina me tienes decepcionado - decía al viento aquel hombre con voz que denotaba ira

seguía saltando hasta que oyó una voz que lo detuvo - hey tu rarito con armadura adónde vas estas calles están cerradas antes que pudiera continuar había sido decapitado por la espada de aquel hombre - nadie me dice rarito y vive para contarlo - dijo con una vena punzante en la frente

Xxx2: hoy el raro mato a kenjiro tengo que ir con el je.. cogggg - tosió sangre y vio como una espada lo atravesaba con un último esfuerzo pronuncio una palabra - mierda

Xxx1: Jumm debiluchos tú los creas y ellos se juntan - dijo con notable desprecio y empezó a saltar tomando de nuevo su rumbo hacia su destino naruto

-

taya: mira mocoso si pides misericordia puedo hablar con el oniisan de aquí - dijo con voz amable pero tenebrosa

naruto iba a hablar cuando vio como la chica era atravesada por una katana sintió como la sangre le manchaba la cara y sintió como el peso del pie de koitsumo desaparecía vio en total shock como la espada era retirada y como el cuerpo de la chica caía de forma brusca al suelo

koitsumo: quien eres - dijo con miedo el aura de aquel hombre demostraba poder y si estaba aquí significaba que había matado a kenjiro y tsubasa no veía en su cuerpo rastros de haber estado en batalla antes que pudiera continuar el hombre había sido atravesado por la katana de aquel hombre y así mismo aquel hombre la saco del cuerpo mientras caía pero antes de morir le dijo al chico - mocoso quien me ordenó matarte fue tu padre el yondaime hokage

Naruto estaba en completo shock primero ve la muerte de dos personas que no importa si lo habían dañado morir era un precio demasiado pero oír que su propio padre lo había mandado a matar era la gota que derramó el vaso sabía que su padre no lo apreciaba mucho pero odiarlo tanto como para matarlo era demasiado solo alcanzo a oír las últimas palabras de ese hombre **Bienvenido al mundo real chico** eso hizo que abriera los ojos unos ojos carmesí con dos tomoes en un ojo y uno en otro - AAAAAAAAAH - fue el grito de impotencia que dio antes de caer inconsciente

Xxx1: ¡maldito minato te matare mira que despertar el sharingan a los 5 años! - grito lleno de rabia tomo al niño lo puso en su espalda con sumo cuidado y salió alas a fueras de konoha a una pequeña casa

-

en la mansión acababan de llegar menma y naruko

Kushina: niños hora de cenar - le dijo muy feliz

Menma: okasan y niisan donde esta - dijo buscando a su hermano mayor

kushina: eh a ese chiquillo no se creó que no regresara pero él no es tu hermano menma es la vergüenza de los Namikaze - dijo con voz monótona y lo último con gran orgullo

naruko: pero okasan tu siempre dijiste que la familia era lo más importante - dijo naruko confundida

Xxx1: sin peros naruto solo era una deshonra para el clan desde ahora está prohibido hablar de ese mocoso entendido - dijo con voz autoritaria

menma/naruko: ok otosan - respondieron al mismo tiempo con un poco de desgano al final y al cabo aunque no se llevaran bien con niisan no lo odiaban

minato pensaba que su plan era un éxito primero ayudaría a kushina con el problema de amor hacia su hijo y después haría que sus hijos lo olvidaran

-

en la cabaña a fuera de konoha se veía a un niño de pelo azabache acostado inconsciente siendo observado por un hombre que aparentaba 30 años en la inconsciencia naruto veía aquel hombre con un oyó en su pecho y le decía "te lo dije era mejor que murieras sabiendo que el mundo era honesto ahora no hay vuelta atrás **bienvenido al mundo real** dijo riendo y desapareciendo

Xxx1: ahora que hare debe tener un shock muy fuerte por lo visto y oído esta noche - dijo con pesar su nieto había visto la realidad de la vida la traición, odio, muerte en una sola noche

y termina el primer capítulo y vi los review y me sentí feliz tanto que decidí continuarla hasta el final y bueno lo de las parejas en realidad en eso no había pensado mucho pero las parejas cannon no me llaman la atención el problema de ellas son la historia original quiero hacer algo distinto y eso excluye el naruhina y narusaku ( ya que este también es demasiado usado) pero de otras parejas pueden aconsejar y pues no sé si será harem o solo una pareja eso lo veré


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2** : una triste lluvia de invierno

dentro de una cabaña se veía a un niño de pelo azabache acostado mientras se revolvía por los malos sueños

Xxx1:pequeño tranquilo aquí estoy - trataba de soñar suave hacia el niño que sus rojos ojos veían

mientras a fuera comenzaba a caer una llovizna tenue como cantando un arrullo hacia aquel niño acostado

Mikoto por alguna razón no podía dormir, se levantó y se puso una bata mientras observaba al cielo y esa extraña llovizna que sentía que la llamaba y en su mente paso un niño azabache sonriendo eso causo una pequeña risa de su parte

Xxx1: okasan que haces levantada - preguntaba una voz suave e imperturbable

Mikoto: itachi-chan eso debería preguntarte a ti - decía soltando una pequeña risita - la verdad no podía dormir sentía cierta atracción que me decía que algo o alguien me necesita y tu itachi - dijo sonando un poco melancólica pero con una tenue sonrisa en la cara

Itachi: solo veo que es la primera vez que oigo una lluvia tan triste - dijo suavemente - pero recuerda que mañana tenemos que madrugar así que ya vete a dormir okasan - dijo en su usual tono suave e imperturbable

Mikoto: tienes razón hijo es hora de ir a dormir - dijo yéndose a dormir al igual que itachi

mientras tanto en la mansión namikaze casi todos estaban descansando excepto minato que se hallaba caminando en un pasillo oscuro hacia el curto de su hijo menma entro y puso sellos de silencio y sonrió y llamó a su hijo

Minato: menma hijo despierta - decía moviendo al pelirrojo

Menma: ahh - fue el sonido que produjo su boca mientras se rascaba los ojos - que necesitas oto-san

Minato: que piensas de naruto? - decía en tono neutro y esperando una respuesta

Menma: ahh solo es un teme se cree solo por ser un poco más fuerte que yo pero ya vera que lo superare - decía en un tono un poco arrogante - bueno y también es un buen hermano - decía sonrojado - pero por qué me preguntas eso otosan? - pregunto con duda

Minato: porque necesitaba saber tu opinión sobre aquel traidor hijo tu hermano naruto es una vergüenza del clan namikaze, senju y uzumaki - dijo en tono neutro - pero veo que le cogiste cariño supongo que tendré que ayudarte como a tu oka san - dijo en tono siniestro

Menma: oto...san - su tartamudeo era notorio -de...q..ue...h..abl..as- decía demasiado asustado jamás había visto así a su padre del cual solo pudo oír un "tranquilo no te dolerá"

en la cabaña abandonada exactamente en la mente del azabache el ahora caminaba por un largo laberinto blanco siguiendo aquel sonido de silbido

Naruto: de donde viene aquel sonido - decía curioso había estado varias veces en este blanco laberinto pero nunca llegaba a ningún lugar y ahora al parecer tenía una pista al caminar aquel sonido silbido se oía más cerca y al fin llegó aquel lugar donde estaba aquel silbido había una estatua grande era del tamaño de una casa de dos plantas era rara era de un dragón comiendo su cola y del circulo salía una trompeta en forma de cuerno de la cual salía el silbido naruto sintió de pronto una necesidad de tomar aquella trompeta y tocarla de repente se empezó a alzar cerca de la trompeta la estatua y trompeta desaparecieron y oyó una vos

Xx1: cada tiempo, tierra, raza siempre tiene un empiezo y un final siempre los humanos en distintas eras han cometido que nos llevan a la necesidad de purgarlos de exterminar su maldita existencia los encargado de dar este veredicto son llamados "serafines del fin" recuerda chico tocar la trompeta atraerá al peor serafín del fin – antes de poder terminar todo se volvió negro para naruto

fuera de la mente de naruto el extraño de ojos rojos se preparaba para el combate contra minato namikaze aquel pagaría por haber dañado a su nieto cuando cerca de el en una silla vio allí a una mujer de tez blanca al igual por su pelo eran como la nieve este al verla lo supo ella era una diosa pero cual

Xxx1: cuál es el honor de la visita de una diosa a este lugar - dijo en tono serio

Xxx2: mi visita se debe al chico tirado en esa cama madara además puedes llamarme mizuki- sama - al oír esto él se puso en guardia no permitiría que shinigami se lo llevara por capricho

madara: no permitiré que te lo lleves - dijo serio

Mizuki: tonto mortal tú no puedes prohibirme nada - dijo en tono enojado y moviendo la mano hizo que madara terminara en el suelo con una terrible presión - y no estoy aquí para llevarme a nadie - dijo calmando su ira y regresando la presión de madara a la normalidad - mortal conoces las 7 trompetas - dijo en tono serio haciendo que madara abriera los ojos

madara: si - dijo serio - conozco su leyenda, sus poderes y lo que conlleva usarlos pero que busca una diosa hablándome de eso

mizuki: tu nieto naruto uchiha tiene una de las trompetas - dijo en tono serio haciendo sorprender a madara - antes de que hables ya a hecho contacto con ella algo logró evitar que la tocara por esta vez pero es peligroso que entre a su mente - dijo seria mientras un trueno se oyó afuera de la casa y se oía que la fuerza de la llovizna aumentaba hasta volverse una tormenta

Madara: porque mi nieto lleva "aquello"? - dijo serio

Mizuki: hay cosas que los mortales nunca deben saber - dijo con voz monótona mientras caminaba hacia una ventana viendo como aquella llovizna invernal se había vuelto una tormenta - parece como si los cielos lloraran el destino de es pobre niño no lo crees mortal - dijo con una pizca de tristeza y dolor al decir aquellas palabras

Madara: tal vez el chico sufrirá y si eso lo corrompe el marcara el fin de una era para empezar otro - dijo con un tono triste

Mizuki: tienes razón hay pobres mortales su hora es cercana todo depende de sus decisiones- dijo con tono de monótono pero en él se podía ver una pizca de tristeza

Madara: hemos hablado bastante shinigami sama creo que es hora de ir a matar a Minato Namikaze por intentar matar a mi nieto - dijo con notable ira en su voz

Mizuki: lo siento mortal pero no puedo permitir que asesines a Minato el vera su rojo destino a manos de su propio hijo

estaba amaneciendo en la tranquila aldea de konoha ahora nos trasladamos a la mansión namikaze

Xxx1: oka san ya está el desayuno - dijo una voz somnolienta femenina

Kushina: ya naruko siéntate iré a llamar a tu hermano - dijo empezando a ir al cuarto de menma - menma - decía abriendo la puerta - menma, sochi despierta es hora de almorzar - decía moviendo a menma

Menma: ya oka san ya desperté ahora me cambio y bajo - dejo con voz somnolienta

Kushina: ok pero rápido sochi - dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hijo y bajando de nuevo al comedor - naruko termina rápido para que te alistes para a ir a entrenar - dijo emocionada

Naruko: hai oka san - dijo emocionada nunca la había entrenado su madre hasta el día de hoy siempre entrenaba a la "desgracia namikaze"

En un lugar desconocido un hombre de pelo blanco, largo y desordenado como pinchos con una banda que tenía el kanji aceite

Xxx1: jiraiya chan el gran sapo sabio tiene una profecía - dijo serio un pequeño sapo verde

Jiraiya: vamos fukasaku sama - dijo serio

Gran sapo sabio: Jiraiya esta profecía tiene que ver con minato y sus hijos - dijo serio -

Jiraiya: dígame la profecía gran sapo sabio - dijo serio

Gran sapo sabio: _en la oscuridad será criado en el odio renacerá su dios lo ha condenado y jamás podrá escapar del dragón de la ira su decisión será tocar el instrumento que anuncia el fin de una era si lo toca ni el ángel elegido lo podrá evitar la pérdida del mundo_ \- Jiraiya no sé qué está pasando pero el mundo corre peligro - dijo serio

Mientras tanto en el distrito uchiha

Mikoto: (me siento intranquila siento que debo ver a naruto-kun)itachi saldré un momento iré con kushina - dijo con un bello tono amable

Itachi: si oka-san - dijo con su voz monótona

Mientras tanto en la oficina hokage

Minato: (los imbéciles que contrate para matar al bastardo no han vuelto habrán fallado serán tan inútiles como para no poder matar a un niño de 7 años) haruna no a pasado nada relevante - pregunto con su tono "amable"

Haruna: el día de hoy una patrulla ambu encontró cuatro cuerpos eran de shinobis renegados 1 mujer y 3 hombres al parecer fueron asesinados de manera rápida y sin manera de respuesta según la biopsia

Minato: alguien sabe quién los mato y solo esos cuerpos se encontraron? - pregunto serio

Haruna: si hokage sama solo esos cuerpos se encontraron y no aun investigamos el autor del asesinato de los nukenin

Minato:(imbéciles los mataron acaso el pequeño bastardo era mas fuerte de lo que pensé no imposible no sabe lo suficiente para matar a 4 shinobis y menos tiene el valor alguien lo salvo pero quien) gracias haruna retírate - dijo con tono un poco enojado algo que no detecto su secretaria

En la cabaña fuera de la aldea de konoha nuestro azabache favorito habría los ojos mientras observaba el panorama había una mesa de madera pequeña una silla y en ella un hombre que calculo que estaba en sus plenos 38 años pelo azabache igual al suyo y ojos tan negros como un abismo sentía que si lo seguía mirando se perdería en ellos para siempre seguiría analizándolo pero el extraño hablo

Xx1: hola pequeño mi nombre es madara uchiha – dijo con total calma y viendo como el chico habría un poco los ojos pero le dolía ver esos ojos estaban vacíos sin felicidad ni emoción aparente además de la sorpresa que sentía al ver quién era el – ayer te salve de cuatro nukenin que deseaban matarte por órdenes de tu - antes de poder continuar oyó el grito del pequeño niño – ¡El NO ES MI PADRE! – Decía completamente furioso – no alto él es mi padre tal vez el realmente no quería matarme solo quería asustarme por ir tarde a casa si seguro era eso – repetía en tono completamente quebrado mientras lloraba y temblaba esta vez el chico tenía una fuerte lucha interna sobre que debía hacer


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo Anterior_

 _Xx1: hola pequeño mi nombre es madara uchiha – dijo con total calma y viendo como el chico habría un poco los ojos pero le dolía ver esos ojos estaban vacíos sin felicidad ni emoción aparente además de la sorpresa que sentía al ver quién era el – ayer te salve de cuatro nukenin que deseaban matarte por órdenes de tu - antes de poder continuar oyó el grito del pequeño niño – ¡El NO ES MI PADRE! – Decía completamente furioso – no alto él es mi padre tal vez el realmente no quería matarme solo quería asustarme por ir tarde a casa si seguro era eso – repetía en tono completamente quebrado mientras lloraba y temblaba esta vez el chico tenía una fuerte lucha interna sobre que debía hacer_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Madara realmente nunca había sido alguien amoroso no sabía qué hacer en esa situación realmente le dejaba un hueco ver a su pequeño nieto así todo su mundo había sido destrozado en solo una noche, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue abrazar a su nieto

Madara: pequeño llora hoy mereces llorar – decía en tono quebrado mientras veía a su nieto con unos ojos tristes mientras este se calmaba

Naruto: madara oji-san yo no tengo a nadie – dijo con tono entrecortado por sus sollozos

Madara: eso es mentira pequeño yo soy tu abuelo tu familia – dijo con tono de comprensión él sabía lo que era sentirse solo sintió como el pequeño azabache se soltó un poco de sus ojos viéndolo con esperanza

Naruto: ¿eso es verdad? – Preguntaba con total esperanza de no estar solo de no haber perdido todo – realmente eres mi abuelo

Madara: si naruto pero ahora debes tomar una decisión regresar a konoha o ir conmigo viajando por el mundo shinobi – decía serio sabia la respuesta del pequeño pero aún quedaba la remota posibilidad de que quisiera volver

Naruto pensaba que hacer realmente no quería volver su padre lo había mandado matar era peligroso pero aún quedaba Mikoto, sasuke, itachi. Después de pensarlo bien decidió irse después volvería a konoha por ellos – iré contigo viajare contigo por todo el continente shinobi

Madara: bien es hora de partir no tenemos tiempo así que sube a mi espalda- diciendo esto desaparecieron en un remolino de fuego

En konoha todo transitaba con normalidad a excepción de los lugares donde hallaron a los cuatro nukenin en el cual había varios anbus investigando el posible autor del asesinato pero no centramos en una pelinegra que camina rápidamente hacia la casa de minato y kushina necesitaba saber que naruto llego bien a casa y hablar un poco con su amiga kushina al levantar la mirada encontró un casa bastante linda se acercó a la puerta y toco.

Madara estaba usando sunshins para saltar de árbol en árbol de repente pararon en un prado bajo al chico lo mira seriamente y sabe que el chico tiene un futuro de guerra, batallas interminables sabía que el odio de su padre lo convertía en un blanco por parte de konoha en iwagakure lo odiarían solo por su linaje eso lo hacía entrar al libro bingo en cuanto oyeran de él, este era el destino de un marcado por una trompeta, el destino de un seraphin que a pecado y caído para dar fin al mundo

Madara: naruto sabes que la decisión que has tomado afectado toda tu vida ahora eres alguien sin pueblo, pasados los años se te considerara un ninja renegado y serás buscado pero ¡Nunca te avergüences de las decisiones que tomaste por que en algún momento fue lo que quisiste! ¡No te rindas jamás si te derriban levántate, una y otra vez hasta que derribes a tus enemigos! Llegará el día en que recuerdes mis palabras – dijo viendo a naruto el cual tenía una mirada seria mientras estaba grabando estas palabras en su mente

Naruto: así lo hare es una promesa de por vida ese es mi camino ninja – decía con completa seriedad con el ceño un poco fruncido

Madara: bueno descansemos aquí por ahora – dijo en un tono un poco más relajado

Mikoto esperaba ansiosa enfrente de la puerta de los namikaze a que abrieran la puerta cuando esta se abrió mostrando un chico de pelo rojo

Xx1: Mikoto-sama que desea – decía en tono aburrido

Mikoto: oooo menma puedo pasar deseo hablar con kushina – dijo en tono amable

Menma: si si pase a la sala mi oka san está en la cocina en un momento la llamare – dijo menma acabando al fin con ese tono aburrido y tedioso

Mikoto: gracias menma dijo mientras pasaba por el pasillo para llegar a la sala donde había muchas fotos pero en ninguna estaba ese lindo azabache de nombre naruto – oooo pobre naruto – decía en apenas un susurro hasta que llego a la sala era bastante cómoda un sillón grande uno median se sentó en el mediano a esperar a su gran amiga mientras observaba la sala oyó un grito Mikoto – esa era la voz de su amiga kushina

Mikoto: oooo kushina como estas – pregunto más animada Mikoto – quería verificar que naruto haya llegado anoche a casa quiso venir solo – dijo con una sonrisa claro sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga

Kushina al oír el nombre de naruto cambio su semblante a uno que irradiaba odio e ira hacia su "hijo" – el bastardo no llego ni regresara a esta casa él tiene prohibido acercarse al hogar namikaze al ser la persona que mancho de vergüenza el nombre de nuestro clan – decía arrogante y con ira

Mikoto estaba en shock ella estaba segura que kushina sería una de las personas que no abandonarían a naruto pero cuanto se había equivocado – que dices kushina - decía en total shock

Kushina: que no oíste Mikoto no quiero oír el nombre de ese bastardo en mi casa – dijo seria

Mikoto: él no es ningún bastardo él es naruto, alguien que tiene más valor de persona que tú y toda tu maldita familia namikaze – dijo completamente iracunda y escupiendo el apellido namikaze

Kushina: si venias solo a faltar el respeto a mi clan y familia te pido que salgas de mi hogar – dijo completamente seria

Mikoto salió de la casa namikaze rápidamente iba enfurecida caminando por las calles de konoha hasta que frente a ella apareció un itachi alterado y sudado

Itachi: oka san hallaron unos cuerpos de unos nukenin esta madrugada en konoha después de eso me entere que había sangre de naruto en la escena Salí a buscarlo inmediatamente pero lamentablemente no lo e podido encontrar shisui lo sigue buscando pero temo lo peor oka san – dijo serio dando toda la información sin dar oportunidad de dudas sus manos temblaban del solo pensar lo que le paso al azabache a su ototo

Mikoto mientras tanto solo podía pensar que todo era una pesadilla un error algo estaba mal ese pequeño azabache no podía haber muerto el viviría hasta el final lucharía eso quería creer pero no había nada que lo comprobara sus piernas temblaban en sus ojos resbalaban unas pequeñas lágrimas y con su voz entre cortada solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras – n….o….

Después de esto ha pasado una semana en la que no se encontró paradero de naruto así declarándolo muerto y así rompiendo el corazón de Mikoto, sasuke uchiha e itachi este solo se concentró en hacer misiones muchas para evadir sus pensamientos y descargar su ira

Mientras tanto los namikaze celebraron la muerte de la deshonra

Con naruto evadieron muchas aldeas y salieron hacia un lugar desconocido donde entrenarían por 10 años madara solia hablar de sus tiempos de guerra y también de felicidad naruto ahora sentía sumo respeto hacia el y lo veía como su figura a seguir

 _ **Notas autor**_

 _Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews y pues en el siguiente capítulo hare un adelanto de 10 años y pues naruto aquí no será un héroe ni un villano sino un antihéroe alguien que carece de los valores éticos y morales de un héroe, el entrenamiento se verá en flashback y de parejas estoy entre las que e visto menos que son:_

 _Hana inuzuka_

 _Konan_

 _Mikoto_

 _Temari_

 _Y pues en el próximo envíen reviews no se si se harem o solo una pareja eso ustedes decídanlo en una votación si es harem digan SI y pongan sus chicas no muy usadas por favor y NO si es solo una pareja y pues voten por una de las chicas de arriba o pongan una que no sea muy usada en fics_


End file.
